A different Judgement Day
by JPNCIS
Summary: Lets change the circumstances. But for Jenny not to die in Judgement day their must be another character sacrificed. What If Jenny and Gibbs got another chance and what if they took it... Just a one shot. JIBBS because there are no other two women for Jethro than Shannon and Jenny!


Almost all the NCIS fans I know wish something more happened with Jenny and Gibbs but as I look back on it, they did enough for us to be satisfied but wanting MORE! So what if they got a chance like TIVA will (they better!). However I don't want to make if too easy, so someone has to die in her place... This FanFiction, and it is Fiction based on a Fiction show. This is set at the end of Judgement Day Part 2 and after, it will be tweeked...hope you like!

This story I wrote ages ago but never got to finish. I just finished it. This is just one chapter. Dont expect more. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes..

Oh yeah.. I dont any of the characters..

* * *

**Change the Circumstances**

Life was cruel. Everyone knew it and she knew it. Her gun was empty. It was a hell of a fight but she knew it, they were outnumbered but it was her fight and she didn't pull anyone into who couldn't handle it. His last words (orders) she would follow.

_Lying down on the dust floor, blood flooding everywhere, she knelt down to hear the groans Mike Franks was mumbling. "Finish th-is . . Wha-t-ever it t-akes.." Were his last words. Jenny kissed the still warm cheek of Mike Franks and she saw the last smile he would ever create._

They came in one ride and that was the only ride she was going to take. Her agents would track it and she was counting on it, after all it was Franks body in there not hers. Not the person who was meant to be in there. _Gibbs_ he would be angry, upset but she knew deep down he would be happy for her safety. There was only one more thing she had to do.. Follow her partners bosses orders.

She left leaving the tire tracks and evidence behind. She had to get away as fast as possible, her back up would be here any second. Pulling into a fuel station on the outskirts of LA she had to make a call.

The phone didnt even finish the first ring before he picked it up. "Jen?" He whispered gruffly, worry and anger clear in his voice.

She smiled, hearing his voice bought her back to reality. "I'm safe Jethro, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-" She hung up. "Dam it!" He slamming his phone on the desk. "Abbs, can you trace my last call." He asked giving her his phone. The team was all gathered in her lab, sad faces all round. Abby Scuito's eyes were the most red.

"Last phone call.. Gibbs?" She spun around when the ID came up. Tony, Ziva and McGee read the ID then all turned to their boss.

"She just rang me Abbs. Can you trace it?" He snapped. Abby didnt back down until her, everyones, unspoken question was answered. "She sounded fine.." It almost sounded like an unfinished sentence.

"For now." Ziva finished, recieving a glare from Abby.

"Agent Gibbs." Came a rough male voice from the door way. Gibbs wanted to stay until Abby's magic ways worked but the order in the Assistant Director's voice pulled him away.

"It's not possible to trace, the phone's off and the call was too short." Abby voiced as Gibbs walked out the door.

Jenny Shepard regretted cutting Jethro off like that but she couldn't be traced, her agents probably already knew too much.

It was long dark before she arrived outside her neighbours house. She switched off the car and just waited. Going inside seemed too much of a risk right now.

The headlights of a black BMW came around the corner and parked outside her driveway. "Shit." She moaned under her breath. The companies car was parked across the street from her. Jethro was inside the house. _This is either going to be a trap for her or . . . Jethro._Her heart sunk but her agent side kicked in. _Wait until she enters the house!_ She ordered her self.

The older woman exited her car, her head spun around _probably checking her surroundings_ Jenny smirked. The woman checked her side-arm walking towards the house. Jenny could of jumped out right now and shot her where she stood, like she should have done several years ago but there was something telling her to wait until inside the house, her gut.

Gibbs didn't know what he was doing, facing someone who should have been dead several years ago who had a gun pointing in his direction, with a grudge of her everything. His gun was right in front of him but would he have the time to grab it? His reflexes were good but her finger was on the trigger. His face didn't show any of this, he was straight and unreadable. This was going to be over very soon.

A million things were running through his head. Half a million thoughts of regret; towards his team, towards the person he cared about the most in this world. The present caught up with him with a loud _bang_.

"Jenny." He groaned, thinking he was the one that got shot. To his surprise he was still standing.

The woman in front of him grimaced and the fell face first to the floor of Jenny Shepards study. Jethro' eyes darted from the blonde to the red head standing in the doorway. He heart ached, he wanted to run to her, to hold her but his brain kicked in and refreshed his memory of the diner and who laid in her place. "Mike." He whispered. He didn't think the word reached Jenny's ears until the pain and regret appeared on her face.

"Jethro I didn't mean for him-" He was quick to cut her off. Not wanting the next few words to cross her lips. To him Mike was still in Mexico with a glass of bourbon in his hand watching his granddaughter play in the sand.

"You knew what you were getting him into." The words came across harsh and burned when they left his mouth.

"I explained everything to him, he knew what he was getting himself into from the start." She bit back. Jenny felt bad enough for the death of Mike Franks but she did all she could to save him.

"He didn't come to LA for me." She raised her eyes from the floor to look into the deep blue sapphires that were Gibbs. He had in the last second moved from beside her desk to only centimetres away from her.

"You blaming this on me Jen?" He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the red head.

She shook her head. "None of this is anyone elses fault but mine." She paused her brain flashing back to the night where her mission failed.

"Why didn't you finish it that night?" He was a tad curious to why out of all the missions she failed to complete that one.

Jenny dropped her eyes again. Why was she so afraid of Jethro now. Where had her bravery and determination gone?

"Jen?" He prompted, bringing his left hand up under her chin and lifting her face so his eyes snagged hers.

"Don't Jethro." She pushed away his hand and walked past him into the room. Her back was facing him and she could feel him walk up behind her. His warmth radiating on to her. _Oh god, just step back only a millimetre and you will be with him._ She shook the thought out of her head.

"Why?" He whispered. His breath hitting her skin and sending shivers down her spine. "You cold?" He smirked but his remark made Jen take one step forward. "Don't.."

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. The emotions of the past week finally catching up with her. _Not now, don't become a blubbery mess in front of your agent. Jethro._ She went to take another step but she felt his hands come to rest of her hips.

"I don't blame you for.." He had to bring himself to say it. For her sake. "Franks death." He closed his eyes and felt Jen turn in his hands. When he opened them again he was met with Jen's deep green emerald eyes. "I don't blame you." He moved his hand front her side to bring it up to Jen's jaw ans wipe away the stray tear she let fall.

"Don't blame yourself either." She smiled knowing he was doing exactly that. Raising both of her hands she let them lay on Jethro's chest.

"I blame the bastards who were the reason for this mess in the first place." It was then that the both looked down at the body in her study. The moment was effectively ruined by the dead body.

"Might need to get that cleaned up.." Jethro stated the obvious which made Jen laugh.

"I'm guessing the team is only a phone call away?" Jen looked up into Gibbs eyes with s cheeky smile.

"The team isn't needed." A rough voice came from behind them.

They weren't surprised but they did separate a tad.

"Another cover up Leon?" Jen chuckled.

"No need for a cover up. We have been looking for this woman for years since your op failed. As far as I'm concerned it is now complete." He nodded.

"So when can I get this body out of my house?" It really did spoil the atmosphere of what Jethro eyes were suggesting.

Leon smirked and stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "Got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah bed." Jen dead panned. The look she observed from both mens reactions was hilarious but she kept the laughter to herself.

"I haven't slept in five days." She raised her brow at the men. "Please don't inform me of what both of you were thinking." She walked past Leon and greeted the ME who was not Ducky.

Jethro and Leon exchanged a terse conversation before Gibbs joined Jen in her kitchen. She heard the ME and Leon leave not long after. Finally this week was over.

"Leon said you can have a week off. After that there will be a lot of meetings." He smirked at the last part and Jens reaction was classic. "You would think being the director you would have warmed to meetings." His words dripping with sarcasm and cheek.

She looked up just to check but she was right. He was kidding.

"I need my bed." Was all she could think of right now. Looking at Jethro one last time she left the room and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Jen decided to get changed into something that would definitely get him into bed with her and go look for him after that.

He just smirked and stayed in the kitchen treating himself to her pantry which was surprisingly full of alcohol and only one shelf had food stacked on it. He chuckled. The next time she tried to tell him he has no food in his house and only has beer he would have some ammo to shoot back, even though he had a pretty loaded magazine of come backs against her anyway.

It wasn't long until he heard the running water stop and her footsteps descending the stairs. He used all his will power to not turn around when he knew she was in the doorway.

"Jethro." She teased, looking at his stiff back. Obviously purposefully not turning around because everyone knew he had bat ears but she really couldn't blame him.

Jethro turned around and was greeted with exactly what his mind guessed only ten times better. Reality was always better.

Jen was dressed in his old NIS jumper which fell over her body perfectly and stopped just short of mid thigh. Revelling those sexy, smooth legs he loved. Because his jumped was long on her it didn't look like she was wearing any shorts but they were there.

"Do you need a verbal invitation." She smirked. She saw he was trying very hard to hide his approval of her outfit but he was only human and a male.

He walked over to her slowly. When he was in arms reach her ran his hands over her and cheekily snuck under the jumper. He felt her shiver under his touch which made him chuckle.

"I thought you were tired?" Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her closer.

"I am." She started to walk backwards and Jethro let his hands go so she could walk to her room.

Jen climbed into bed sliding along and Jethro climbed in behind her. She felt his hands meet her skin again as he pulled her into him. She noticed he had shed most of his clothing and her suspicions were confirmed when she laid eyes on his bare toned chest.

"Night Jen." He lent in to kiss her forehead but she pulled back before he got too far. He looked at her questioningly but was met with a smiling face.

This time Jen reached up and met his lips. The kiss was slow at first but as grew momentum and soon Jen's lips were traced by Jethro's tongue and she gladly let him in. Finally air was needed but their lips never let go.

"Night Jethro." She smiled against his lips and they had one last desperate kiss before Jen cuddled up to Jethro and fell asleep in his arms. Right where she belonged.

None of them would admit it the next morning or for weeks to come but that was the best they had slept in years.

* * *

Hope you liked it.. R&R just for shits and giggles (Aussie saying) :P


End file.
